


Before We Fall (A crossover infection Fanfic)

by Leafpool101



Category: LPS Expirement 42, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Human, Angels, Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Evil Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High Fantasy, Infection, Insane Kate Warren, M/M, Mad Scientist Serena, Seme Eren Yeager, Seme Noah Sander, Seme Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Top Victor Nikiforov, Uke Citron | Clemont, Uke Lenny O'Brien, basically everyone is gay, expirement 42 characters are human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafpool101/pseuds/Leafpool101
Summary: Scientists, Levi Ackerman, Serena Lester, and Kate Warren create a new potion that can turn people into a brainless monster. They call them "The Infected".Eren Yeager's school is over run with these monsters, and now, him and his friends have to survive the infection, or be infected.Rated E for violence, profanity, and future smut





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, quick little info.
> 
> If you see this: ~~[Name]~~ that's who's POV it is
> 
> If you see this: ~~Third~~ that's third person POV
> 
> If you see this: ~*~ that's a scene change or time skip
> 
> ENJOYYYY!!!~ <3

~~Third~~

 

Three teenagers stood in a dark room. Two girls and one boy. It was unclear what they were doing, but they were about to start the beginning of ever lasting hell.

“This is all your fault, Levi,” one of the girls spat, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Tch,” The boy, Levi, scoffed, “Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better.” The girl scowled.

“I'm not the one who screwed up the potion!” She hissed, “It is your fault since you had to go and mess it all up! Now, I'll never get my revenge, thanks to you!”

“Keep your tits on,” Levi shot back, “We can always redo the potion, or find another alternate. You're not the only one who has relationship problems, Kate.”

“Noah’s getting suspicious,” Kate reminded him, “If he finds out what we're doing down here, we're as good as dead.”

“Both of you stop it!” The last girl exclaimed, “We’re all in this mess, now we're gonna get out of it. Noah’s not going to find out, Kate. I'll make sure of it.”

“Relax, Serena,” Kate smirked, “I was just putting Levi in his place.”

“Whatever, princess,” Levi rolled his eyes, “Come on, let's try to fix this mess.”

“That you caused…” Kate mumbled under her breath, which resulted in Serena, lightly, punching her in the arm.

~*~

Levi and Serena both stood on a hill, staring at the sunset over the beautiful waters. Serena was struggling to put a cap on a bottle of neon green liquid.

“Work with me!” Serena suddenly exclaimed at the bottle. Levi frowned.

“Yelling at the damn thing won't do you any good,” Levi said, more calmly then usual, “Here, let me help.” He reached out the grab the bottle from Serena’s pale hands, but she yanked it away.

“I can do it on my own!” Serena hissed, “I don't need your help!” Finally, after many struggling attempts, she was able to put the cap on. Serena let out a sigh of relief.

The two of them stood there, in silence. Serena, suddenly, smiled at Levi.

“We did it,” Serena grinned, “We made the potion. Now, we can test it on some people.” Levi, for the first time in forever, smiled back at her.

“Yeah,” Levi said, “We just need to find some victims.” Serena giggled.

“I like how you think!” Serena laughed, “I, just ever so happen to have someone in mind!” And with that, the two of them walked off.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin become a team whenever the school is over run with the infected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin's ass. That is all.

~~Eren~~

  
I looked down at my untouched pasta. I twirled the noodles around with my fork, still not eating it. Whenever I had something on my mind, I tend to just act like I'm full. Today, I didn't have something on my mind, I have someone on my mind.

In math, today, I bumped into a cute, blonde haired girl. The only thing that threw me off a little was she was wearing guy clothes. And whenever “she” spoke to hand me my pencil, “she” sounded like a he.

The whole thing left me confused. I was sitting at lunch next to my friend, Ash Ketchum. He kept on giving me weird looks every time I looked over my shoulder to stare at the “she-he”. Finally, Ash said something about it to me.

“Look, dude,” Ash said, catching my attention, “Something’s seriously wrong with you. Why do you keep looking over at the nerd table?” I laughed through my nose.

“The nerd table?” I questioned. Ash is the type of person to immediately judge someone first glance. Talk about stereotypes. So, according to Ash’s “stereotypes”, there’s the nerds, goths, outcasts, popular girls, and sport players. We, would be the sport players, also known as the popular guys.

“Yeah,” Ash grinned, “They’re the nerds. Lenny O’Brien, Yuuri Katsuki, Clemont Finne, and Armin Arlert.” I frowned.

“I bumped into one of these “nerds” today,” I explained, “Are any of them girls, by chance? I think the nerd I bumped into was a girl.” Ash raised an eyebrow.

“You must be seeing things, man,” Ash said, “All of them are boys. Well, sort of…” Now, it was my turn to be confused.

“What do you mean ‘sort of’?” I asked, frowning. Ash sighed, then all of a sudden smiled like a pervert. The change of emotion almost scared me, though it was normal for Ash to act like this. He's just a pervert with a fetish for nice butts.

“Armin Arlert looks like a girl,” Ash smiled, “He has long blonde hair and a feminine looking face. He has a nice ass too. I would slap it if that wasn't gay.” I rolled my eyes at Ash’s perverted comments.

“You're a dick,” I shot back, planting my face into my palm.

“I am what I eat!” Ash beamed. I'm pretty sure this time I rolled my eyes so much, I was sure they would get stuck that way. I looked back over at Armin, smiling slightly to myself. Even how perverted and slutty it sounded, Ash was right about one thing.

Armin has a really nice ass.

~*~

We all sat in class. The bell had just rung, and the teacher still wasn’t in the classroom. Students were beginning to get impatient. Ash and I were sitting next to each other.

“Where’s the teacherrr?” Ash groaned, “Either the coffee machine is really slow, or she's getting it on with another teacher.” Ash winked at me, and I buried my face in my hands. I looked up and noticed Armin was standing right in front of me, backside turned to me. He was talking to the boy, apparently named Lenny. It took every force I had to prevent myself from slapping his ass right in front of everyone. Suddenly, Armin’s beautiful voice snapped me out of my lewd thoughts.

“I hope she's not sick,” Armin was saying to Lenny, “We’re supposed to have a vocabulary quiz today.” Lenny smiled, slightly.

That's when we heard it.

An inhuman groan from outside the classroom.

I stood up from my seat, while worried voices fluttered around the classroom. I looked over at Ash, who looked terrified, then at Armin, who’s expressive blue eyes were wide in fear. I clenched my fist and looked down at my feet.

“I'll see who it is…” A boy in the front of the classroom spoke, walking over to the door. But once he opened it, he screamed out of pain and was dragged out of the classroom by something. Now, everyone was screaming out of fear. Ash, now stood up from his desk, and ran over to help the boy.

“ASH!!” I cried out, fear overwhelming my body. I heard my groans from behind me, and I flipped around to see, them. Weird human like monsters that had ruffled hair, red eyes, really pale skin, and matted and bloody clothing. The didn't speak, only groaned. And they were attacking the students. At first I couldn't move, until I heard a familiar voice.

“A-AH!” Armin screamed in fear. He was being attacked by one of those things. It had him pinned to the desk and looked like it was about to bite him or something along those lines. Adrenaline surged through my body, as I grabbed the chair from my desk, and whacked the monster upside the head with it. It didn't kill it, but gave me enough time to drop the chair, grab Armin’s wrist, and run out of the classroom with him.

“Th-thank y-you! Uh…” Armin stammered, looking up at me as the two of us ran. I sighed.

“Eren,” I said, “My name’s Eren.” Armin nodded. I opened the janitor’s closet door, and the two of us hide inside there. I moved a table in front of the door, then backed away slowly, and turned to Armin.

“I-I’m Armin…” Armin stuttered. I smiled. God damn, he's adorable.

“I know,” I said, “I've heard you're name come up in a few conversations, just never really met you.” Armin nodded, then looked down at his feet.

“Do you know what those things were?” Armin whispered, barely inaudible. I frowned, then shook my head.

“No idea,” I sighed, “But they’re trying to kill us. So, I guess we’re a team now. Ya know, survival team maybe? Like The Walking Dead!” I held out my hand to Armin. He smiled, and shook it.


	3. The Past Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin manage to escape the school in a stolen car, but Armin has some bad memories of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! Quick little info before the chapter starts. PLEASE READ SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED!!
> 
> One, where I live, you have to be 16 years old to drive. So, keep that in mind.
> 
> Another thing, the characters have non-canon ages in this. Most ages are not specified, but just keep in mind they're ages range between 15-18.
> 
> Enjoy!~
> 
> !BLOOD, GORE, AND VIOLENCE WARNING!

~~Armin~~

  
I sat on the floor, knees brought to my chest. Eren was pacing around the closet, his breathing speeding up every time there was a banging against the door. Finally, Eren stopped pacing and sat down next to me.

“If you could be anywhere right now where would you want to be?” Eren surprisingly asked. I looked up at him, surprised.

“Uh…the beach,” I answered, frowning slightly, “Why?” Eren smiled.

“I dunno,” Eren sighed, “Just trying to calm my nerves down.” I nodded, burying my face into my knees.

“Honestly, it’s kinda comforting to know that I'm not the the only person on earth who has serious anxiety,” I whimpered, “I've suffered from serious panic attacks in the past. Most of them were near death, honestly.” Eren gave me a sympathetic smile.

“You're lucky my dad’s a doctor,” Eren grinned, “Because he taught me how to perform CPR.” I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Eren scooted closer to me.

“I could teach you if you wanted,” Eren said, his voice deep and sexy. Our faces were inches away from each other's. I looked away, embarrassed.

“We’re about to die and you're seriously flirting with me?” I smirked. Eren laughed. His laughter sounding like the angels singing from the heavens. I smiled.

“What do I got to lose?” Eren joked, “We’re gonna die anyways so, I wouldn't mind dying knowing I had my first kiss.” I blinked. He was right. I just met him and he was probably gonna be my first kiss. We both leaned in, eyes closed, but we interrupted by a loud bang on the door. We both jumped and pulled away from each other. Eren jumped up from where he sat.

“W-What is it?” I stammered, “W-What’s w-wrong!?” Eren frowned, narrowing his wolf-green eyes. He looked around the closet and then grabbed a broom. He turned around to look back at me.

“They’re breaking in,” Eren explained, “They know we’re in here.” I swallowed a huge lump in my throat, then stood up as well. Eren held the broom in his sweaty palms tightly. Eren grabbed the edge of the table we pushed in front of the door.

“I'm gonna move this table,” Eren commanded, “When I do, they're gonna break in here, so I want you to grab any object in here that you can fight with, and run far away from here. Find your family, friends, or some relative that's possibly alive.” I stared at him, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

“W-What about you?” I asked, my words coming out more as a whimper than a question. Eren frowned.

“Don't worry about me,” He said, “Right now, my main concern is you. I've been through some real shit. I have failing grades in almost all of my classes, my dad hardly ever comes home, even when he does, he’s usually drunk, and my mom passed away a few years ago. If I were to die, at least I would die in peace, knowing that you and Mikasa are safe. That's all that matters to me.” I gaped at him.

“Eren..” I whispered, softly, “Why didn't you tell me?” Eren looked down at his feet, then laughed, which scared me.

“Well, we kinda just met,” Eren chuckled, “But, you seem like a good kid, Armin. And to think, I was so eager just to kiss someone, I was gonna just kiss some stranger.” Eren ran his left hand through his messy, brown hair.

“I'm fucked up,” He laughed, “I have a fucked up life and fucked up friends. I probably sound, right now, like some drunk, retarded, slut.” I felt empty inside, hearing all of this. I just met this kid, and yet, I felt like I've known him for my whole life. I didn't want to leave him here to die. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I hiccuped and sobbed. Eren, looked shocked at this.

“There’s got to be another way!” I cried out, “I'm not leaving you! Not over my dead body! There’s something special about you. I felt it whenever we first met, whenever you saved me from one of those…things. You, risked your life to save a lonely, anti-social, nerd like me. Wh-Why? W-Why did you do it? What’s s-so special about m-me…?” Eren pressed his lips into a tight line.

“Because,” Eren sighed, “Because….because I couldn't just let you die. I would hate myself for the rest of eternity if I just watched an innocent person be killed right in front of me.” I felt sorrow and guilt stab at my heart.

“But I'm not though…” I whispered, “I-I’m not as innocent as you think…” Eren raised an eyebrow.

“What are talking about-?” Eren was cut off by an ever louder bang on the door. Eren pushed the table out of the way, and pulled open the door, hitting the first monster he saw with the broom he had.

“GO, ARMIN!” Eren cried out, as he whacked monsters with the broom, “RUN! LIVE YOUR LIFE!” I clenched my fists, then grabbed a mop.

“NO!” I screamed, “I’M NOT LETTING YOU DIE FOR A HORRIBLE PERSON LIKE ME!” I swung the mop and took out one of the monsters, assisting Eren in the fight. The two of us, swinging our make-shift weapons, stood side by side, fighting something that was trying to kill us. Suddenly, one of the monsters tackled me from behind. I let out a cry of fear, as I fell face first into the ground.

“ARMIN!” Eren screamed. He turned to the monster that was pinning me to the ground and cried out, “GET AWAY FROM HIM!” He smacked the monster upside the head with the broom, causing its head to explode open the amount of force, its blood splattering all over Eren and I’s clothing. I screamed out of fear as one of its eyeballs rolled towards me.

Eren picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. With one arm, he attacked the monsters, and carried me with the other arm. He ran out of the school building, and into the parking lot. I heard the slapping sounds of the broom hitting the monsters, the inhuman groans, and Eren’s battle cries. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping this was all a dream. I heard a door open, then suddenly I was slung into a, surprisingly comfortable, leather seat. I opened my eyes to see Eren closing a car door behind him. He looked over at the key hole. The car keys were inserted.

“How odd…” Eren muttered, locking the car with the keys, “And yet, extremely convenient.” I let out a small sigh of relief as Eren started the car. The monsters surrounded the car. Eren frowned. He sighed, then turned to look at me.

“Alright,” Eren confessed, “I'm gonna be completely honest, I have no idea how to drive. Neither, do I have a license. I failed my driver’s test, so I didn't get one. But right now, all hell has broken loose and really, I don't think the police would give two shits about who's driving.” I snorted, in amusement, but I was also terrified. I was only 15 years old, so I wasn't old enough to drive, and Eren had no complete idea on what he was doing, so we were both fucked.

“Here we go,” Eren sighed, and started backing out of the parking lot.

~*~

_"This is your last warning, brat,” Levi hissed, “Either, you make the potion for me, or your precious parents get it.” He pointed over to my parents, who were currently tied to chairs, and unconscious. I gulped, then nodded._

_“Good boy,” Levi smirked, “Now, hand over the recipe. We don't want any trouble, do we?” I noticed the knife in his pocket, and I quickly shook my head. I reached into my book bag and pulled out the dusty, brown spell book. Levi grinned, greedily. He snatched the book from my pale, fragile hands, and quickly flipped to the correct page._

“ _Now_ , _let's_ _get_ _to_ _work_ , _shall_ _we_?” _Levi_ _said_ , _grabbing my tiny wrists, and dragging me over to the potions table. My entire body was shaking. I can't do this. I can't hurt a living human being! I'm going to be the cause of the end of humanity! I heard a familiar voice repeating my name and shaking me_.

“ _Armin_.”

“ _Armin_!”

“ARMIN!”

I opened my eyes from the terrifying nightmare. I looked straight at Eren, who was leaning over me. The two of us had no where to rest, so we found an abandoned parking lot, and rested in the car for the night. Eren volunteered to take first watch, while I laid sprawled out on back seats.

“You okay?” Eren asked, “You were shaking and crying a lot, repeating something about your parents.” I trembled at the thought. My parents. What happened to them?

“I-I'm fine,” I whispered, wiping my teary, blue eyes, “Just a little scared, that's all.” Eren gave me a sympathetic look. He put his hand on my thigh.

“Armin,” Eren spoke, his voice gentle as he slowly began to caress my thigh with his thumb, “You can talk to me about it, if you want. Of course, it seems kinda selfish of me to ask you about your personal life, and not even tell you about mine, so if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I don't deserve to know.” I whimpered, softly.

“I-I’d rather n-not talk about i-it,” I hiccuped, “I-I did something h-horrible in the p-past, that's all.” Eren slightly smiled.

“It can't be worst than what I have done in the past,” Eren joked, dryly, “But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. It's your business, not mine.” I nodded, then offered to take watch, so Eren could get some sleep, which he reluctantly accepted the offer.

'Oh trust me, Eren,' I thought, as I climbed into the driver’s seat, 'What I did is way more worst than your little mind could even imagine..'


	4. Survival is The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an almost death moment, Ash is saved from a cute blond named Clemont. The two of them pair up and make a survival plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clemont's kind of a bad ass in this...  
> No regrets
> 
> Also a warning to any people who are triggered by blonde/blond jokes. Sorry

~~Ash~~

  
I thought it was for sure death whenever I ran up to save that boy. Well, the boy died. The monster bit him, right on the forearm. He turned into one of those…things. I immediately recoiled back, then grabbed one of the textbooks off of the teacher’s desk as a make-shift weapon. As soon as one of the things jumped at me, I quickly whacked it. My breathing was rigid. I was terrified. I just witnessed some guy in front of me and now I was fighting to my death!? Just to think I thought today was going to be a normal day...

I cried out in fear as one of the things jumped out at me, unexpectedly. I wasn't prepared, so I didn't hit it with my book in time, but luckily, someone stabbed it before it could reach me. I looked over at the person to see it was a boy, with blond hair, blue eyes, and rounded glasses, holding a bloodied piece of broken glass.

“You need to be more careful,” the boy said, pursing his lips, “You could have been killed.” I smirked.

“Yeah, I'll try not to make stupid decisions next time,” I joked, grinning goofily at the boy, “You fight pretty well for a blond.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Is that supposed to be a blond joke?” The boy asked, cleaning off his sharp piece of glass on his shirt. I snickered.

“Well, I always thought blondes can't count past 10,” I laughed. The boy frowned, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I always thought retards can't talk,” The boy retorted. I sat there, puzzled for a minute.

“They can’t- wait….HEY!” I snapped. The boy laughed. Surprisingly, he had an adorable laugh that I didn't expect to from such a badass blonde like him. I smiled.

“Got a name, blondie?” I asked, smiling. The boy looked at me, adjusting his glasses. I swear I saw him hide a small smile.

“Clemont,” The boy answered, “Clemont Finne. And yours?” He held out a hand, which I gladly shook. I felt nice to know someone who was actually alive.

“Ash, Ash Ketchum,” I grinned, then soon realized the things were closing in, “Look, I would love to sit here and talk, but we need to get out of here. We're gonna be killed at this rate.” Clemont nodded.

“We can go through the window I broke,” Clemont suggested, pointing to a broken window. I stood there, gaping at him.

“You broke a window!?” I exclaimed.

“How else would I get a weapon?” Clemont smirked, pointing to his surprisingly sharp, piece of glass.

“Well, that's true. I suppose we'll just raid a store to get you a better weapon,” I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

“Is everything you do illegal?” Clemont joked.

“Is every comment you make sassy?”

“Good point.”

Clemont and I raced over to the broken window. It lead out of the school, completely. I looked down. The drop was pretty far down. I figured that if we did decide to jump, we would get seriously injured, maybe even die.

“You sure about this?” I asked, turning to Clemont, “The drop is pretty far down.” Clemont snorted, in amusement.

“We’re not gonna jump down, dummy,” Clemont chuckled, “We’re gonna climb. Unless, you're one of those idiots who commits suicide in the first few minutes of a zombie apocalypse.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Wait, did you say ‘zombie apocalypse’?” I questioned. Clemont frowned.

“Yeah. What else could this be?” He explained, “I mean, it's probably not even scientifically possible, but it's happening and we're in it. It's not some stupid prank like the clowns on Halloween.” I snorted. Last year, around Halloween, there were some rumors that clowns were going around, kidnapping people. Turns out, the so called ‘clowns’, were really just teenagers dressing up as clowns, and jumping out a scaring people. Eren even threatened to fight one of them.

I smiled at the memory of Eren screaming at a mortified teenager, who tried to scare the living daylights out of Eren, Eren’s adopted sister, Mikasa, and I. I began to wonder what ever happened to Eren.

“Hey, dumb ass,” Clemont interrupted my thoughts, “You coming, or staying to get eaten alive.” My eyes widened at this.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” I sighed, “Let's go.”

~*~

“Alright, I have a plan.”

Clemont and I had just climbed out the broken window, and were currently hiding somewhere in the front of the school. I had just come up with a plan off the top of my head.

“You see that H.E.B. over there?” I asked Clemont, pointing across the street, “They sell kitchen supplies, which includes knives. Very sharp ones.” Clemont eyes lit up, like some knife-crazed fanatic.

“I like the way you think!” He grinned. I smirked, knowing that my survival partner was probably a psychopath. And I liked it.

“Alright, so we're gonna sprint as fast as we can to H.E.B., grab what we need, including some food, and run to that abandoned gas station over there,” I explained, “It's risky, but it's practically the only option we got.” Clemont nodded.

“It’s actually a good plan,” Clemont commented, “Most of the public places are going to be crawling with zombies, so an abandoned gas station would be a pretty safe place to hide.” I grinned.

“Glad you finally agree with me, blondie,” I joked, “You ready?” Clemont signed, then nodded.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” he said, obviously trying to keep his cool, but I don't blame  
him. I was terrified as well. I knew if one of us slipped up or made a mistake, then we would be dead in an instant.

“Right,” I mumbled, “Let's go. Good luck.” Clemont gave me a smile.

“You too..” he said, then the two of us set off for H.E.B.


End file.
